KurikaraSama,
by HaltiOvi
Summary: Set after the 12th volume. Hisoka is determined more than ever to get Kurikara as his Shiki. But, is it for power? For protection? Or for protecting? Eventual TsuxSoka. Hisoka's POV. Please give it a try! I update fast!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first (published) YnM fic! Please be kind. This takes place right after the 12th volume of the manga. So, there may be spoilers if you read, but whatever, right? This should be about 10 chapters, and I already have the sequel in the works! So, please R&R!**

**Yami no Matsuei/Descendents of Darkness does not belong to me. It belongs to Matsushita and...Viz I guess? Anywho, this will be the only disclaimer, because they get annoying.**

**(Also, please excuse any typos or grammer errors. Thank you. Enjoy.)  
**

(Hisoka's POV)

Kurikara...One of the strongest Shiki there is. I want...No, _need_ that power. I have to be stronger. For...The one's I...Care about. But, will I ever be able to control such an immense power? I have to...Try.

After a dreamless night, I woke to the sun shining in my face. The rooms they allowed us to sleep in were pretty fancy, even to someone like me.

The room I was staying in was mostly blue, accentuated with green and little bits of red. The walls were a pale, pastel blue and green carpet. The bedspread was blue as well with white lining and a red canopy. The antique wooden wardrobe, that didn't have any of my clothes in it by the way, looked rather expensive but not gaudy.

I left the overly extravagant bedroom for the kitchen, breakfast sounded good after that Kurikara beating a few days ago. I still had a few bandages here and there but paid it no mind.

Tsuzuki was already eating. Surely he already ate something healthy, he wasn't just digging into sweets right away, was he? It was Tsuzuki after all, I sighed.

"Morning, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki smiled, and shoved a fork-full of pie into his mouth.

I sat down. "Good morning."

"Are you in pain? Feeling okay?" I could feel his worry.

"No and yes. In that order." I helped myself to the food in front of me.

"Are you sure?" Sheesh, don't give me a headache with your constant worrying. I swear, sometimes he's like an annoying little brother or some kind-of worrywart Mother. Not like I.........

"Positive."

"I heard about...Riko." He knew he was stepping on thin ice.

"It's alright. Besides, I heard there are a lot of Shiki like Riko out there." I didn't mean it of course. Riko was...He was my first Shiki after all. How can you ever replace your first Shiki?

Tsuzuki gave me a weird look though.

"Hisoka...That's..."

It did sound a little too heartless...

"I didn't mean it....." My voice wavered slightly, I wasn't expecting that. Tsuzuki looked away and changed the subject to what my plans were for today.

He had scolded me when I was brought back, how I got back was a little fuzzy until Kotaro explained it to me. Tsuzuki was pretty mad at me for trying to tame Kurikara, a Shiki that he was no match for...

How could I possibly be a match for him, especially when I don't even measure up to Tsuzuki's level of power? All Tsuzuki did was tell them he wanted to be their friend! It's not as if he challenged them in a fight! If he did fight any of his Shiki, it was a request from them. I wasn't asking to be Kurikara's friend! I just want to borrow his power, even just a little...

"-with you as well."

"Maybe if I were his friend..." I muttered to myself, Tsuzuki must have caught it.

"What? Whose friend?"

"Huh? Oh, I was just talking to myself, sorry. What were you saying?" I wasn't paying attention...

"I was saying that while Byakko will take you out, I'll go with you as well. If you want me to, that is?"

"Oh," I needed to see Kurikara again...But how would I even get to the Fuyuu Desert? Tsuzuki obviously wanted to watch me closely...I needed to figure out something.

"Yeah, so I thought maybe we'd go through the forest."

"I've already combed the place through with a fine toothed comb." I said with a sigh as I rest my head in my hand.

"We could always check again!" Always optimistic...I wish I could be that optimistic.

"I was thinking I'd rest just a little more today. Is that alright?" Of course it would be alright. He's still going to follow me around though, I knew that for sure.

"Oh, of course. No rush, really."

I excused myself, for a walk, it wasn't exactly a lie. I never told lies...But...

**Cliffhanger for the first chapter. Lame, huh? Well, no worries, second chapter is coming soon! (IE-Tonight or tomorrow) I already have most of this typed up so....Yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

I left the palace as soon as possible; I had to get away from Tsuzuki! Away from all of his Shiki! I had to find Kurikara and...Become his friend!

"...That's the plan but, who says he'll accept me...?" I was talking to myself. When you were walking around in silence, you can use your own voice to break it!...

Meanwhile...

"What's that?" It was a deep voice, belonging to a man, about 30 years old. He stared at something, he really didn't know what it was, it was a bright light in the form of a circle, was this what they called a 'black hole'? He couldn't stop his hand from inching closer and closer, he had a bad feeling and felt as if he shouldn't touch it, yet couldn't contain his human curiosity.

The light enveloped him and everything faded to black.

Back with Hisoka...

I felt the nerves set into my stomach and I knew why. This time was different. For one thing, no one knew where I was heading. Two, I was all alone. Three, being alone meant, no one was going to be there to save me this time...

But, wait...I wanted power so no one would _have_ to come save me. Perhaps, if I tried hard enough...I wouldn't die, at least. Maybe not right away...Here comes my lack of confidence, the feeling that I should head back to the palace. Right now...I can't though...Please understand...

...Tsuzuki.

I'm sorry.

With Tsuzuki...

"Suzaku, have you seen Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked worriedly.

"No, why?"

"He said he was going to rest today, rather than go out looking for more Shiki. He said he was going for a short walk and I haven't seen him since! I'm getting worried..." His puppy-dog ears drooped.

"Sorry, I haven't. If you want, we could try looking for him again?"

"No...I trust Hisoka so; I'm going to give him a little more time...I'll go look for him in about an hour."

"Alright. If you want me to, I could transform and look for him from up high."

"I'll meet you back here in an hour then." Tsuzuki confirmed and walked off, asking other people about Hisoka, no doubt.

Suzaku frowned. She was going to give Hisoka a scolding for worrying Tsuzuki when he came back! Suddenly, Suzaku noticed Kijin running off to somewhere.

"Hey! Kijin! What's going on?" She called.

"A living human is here!" He called back and rushed away, Suzaku close behind.

With Hisoka...

"I wish Riko were here..." I muttered to nobody but, me.

"He was always loud and obnoxious, but at least, it wasn't so quiet..." I sighed. I was getting tired of walking but, refused to give up.

I was dreading the walk through the desert. Especially without Riko, and no water...I didn't have any food either.......Totally not prepared for a walk through the desert.

With the Shiki!...

They had laid the human on a bed, at Tsuzuki's request to be kind to all visitors, when he started waking up.

"Hello there. My name is Asato Tsuzuki, what's yours?" Tsuzuki smiled kindly at the man.

He bolted upright and looked around, not seeing anything familiar.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking straight at Tsuzuki, deep into his eyes. Tsuzuki felt a chill run up his spine.

"You are at Tenku Palace."

"How'd I get here?" He was persistent.

"We're not entirely sure...But, we have a guess. Did you happen to see any bright balls of light?"

He nodded.

"Alright, that's settled..." Tsuzuki began explaining where he was exactly. He had a feeling it would've been hard to fool this man into thinking he was somewhere else.

"So, am I dead?" It was said with no emotion, as if he didn't care. Would nothing shock this man?

"No...You're just in a place only Shinigami should be able to access. Don't worry though; we're trying to find you a way home." Tsuzuki stayed friendly and kind to their guest.

"I understand. Thank you for going to the trouble."

"It's no trouble at all!" _I think...._ Tsuzuki thought sheepishly.

"Oh, I never caught your name." Tsuzuki had the most sincere smiles.

"I apologize for my rude behavior." He bowed slightly, as he rose back up, he said his name.

"Nagare."

"Nagare...You look familiar Nagare. I felt like I've seen your face before...Or something close to it..." Tsuzuki muttered.

"It is possible. I am the head of a respectable family. A very old family tracing back many centuries."

_Great...He's very traditional. _ Tsuzuki thought as he listened.

"-The reason for our respectability is because of the first in our family, Ren Kurosaki, who-"

"Did you say 'Kurosaki'?! You're name is Kurosaki?!!" Tsuzuki blurted out.

He nodded. "Why do you act so shocked?"

"As in 'Hisoka Kurosaki'?!"

"How do you know that name?" Nagare never let anyone near his son. Moreover, his daughter died before anyone could get to know her.

"Well..." Tsuzuki looked away and contemplated whether he should talk or not...

With Hisoka, again...

I had reached the Taklamakan Desert and noticed there was a small teashop on the border. I asked if I could get some water to take with me and the shopkeeper woman nodded.

Luckily, before I started to trek through the desert I remembered! I could just fly through. Cold rises and heat drops so; it shouldn't be as hot up high.

In addition, I was on my way to convince Kurikara to join me.

With Papa-Nagare...

"I see...So, my son works as a...How...Is he?" He seemed nervous when he asked the question.

"Hm? He's fine. He had a big emotional barrier when he first started here but, it's coming down. He used to be so stoic, now he gets angry, sad, happy and anything in between." A soft smile graced the Shinigami's face.

Nagare seemed to be thinking about something, so Tsuzuki went on talking about Hisoka.

"Also, his health is pretty weak but, we try not to point it out to him. He faints easily, usually from his empathy."

"So, he's still cursed with such a-"

"It's not a curse. It's helped us out a few times. Although, I know it's really hard for him, especially around Muraki..."

"Who is Muraki?" Nagare snapped his head up to look Tsuzuki into the eyes.

"Huh? Oh, you didn't know...? His...killer."

"His...How did you find out whom...?"

"Muraki kidnapped Hisoka and released the spell that was sealing his memories away."

"Where is he, anyway?" Nagare looked around the room more, wondering if Hisoka was there and he hadn't noticed. He was always a quiet boy.

"We...Don't know..."

"You don't know?!"

"We're sure he's still here in the Imaginary World but, not sure where..."

"Then, we should look for him!"

"I agree! Also, we might know where he's going."

"Where?!"

"To face Kurikara again..." Tsuzuki explained what happened.

"I understand. We will leave him." He said flatly.

"What!? But! He's in danger!!"

"He has to do this on his own, or he will never get stronger..."

"But...!"

"I'm sure he won't let anyone down. If he comes back empty handed, I'll whip him into shape!" Nagare said, determination evident in his voice.

"If you're sure..."

_Just come back safely, Hisoka..._ Whose thoughts these were will forever remain a mystery...

Where is Hisoka...

I sighed, getting tired from flying and decided to land for a bit. I took a small sip of water and decided to walk onward.

After a while, I had to drag my feet against the sand, perhaps it was time for a rest, and there were some rocks ahead I could use as a shady haven.

My feet hurt, my throat hurt, my whole body ached. I took another sip of the water and decided; maybe a nap would be nice right now.

I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings, there wasn't any people around so, I didn't have to listen to any kind of mind noises or feel any emotions. It was somewhat relaxing...

...Like the calm before a storm.

A few hours must have passed before I woke up, the sun was getting low in the sky and it was going to be dark soon. I stood on top of the rocks and tried to see if there were any other shelters...None. I might as well stay here for the night. I started a fire and only now realized how hungry I was.

Oh well...I idiotically didn't plan anything and didn't prepare anything. I _am_ a teenager; I'm allowed to do a few stupid things occasionally. Although, if Tsuzuki found out about my stupid (non-existent) preparations, I'd probably just be considered some irresponsible kid for a long time.

I wonder what Tsuzuki is doing right now? Probably eating dinner...Oh, He's probably getting worried about me. Nah, they just need to put a plate of food in front of him and he'd forget until he's done eating.

With Tsuzuki...And Nagare...

It was dinnertime and while Nagare was eating just fine, Tsuzuki was a bit distracted.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, you should eat." Nagare commanded in a flat tone.

"Not hungry..." He muttered.

"Mr. Tsuzuki. Eat." He scolded.

"Yessir." Tsuzuki felt like Nagare was _his_ Father now. He felt like he couldn't disobey him. Just like he couldn't disobey Hisoka (as easily).

Tsuzuki ate for a little while before turning to Nagare.

"You know, I can totally see the resemblance between you and Hisoka. I see where he gets it." He smiled.

"I am assuming that is a compliment. As such, I thank you."

"Oh, yeah. It was a compliment."

"Others may disagree."

"How so?" He cocked his head to the side, like a puppy.

"You may be saying that I look as young as my son, or perhaps my son looks more mature than his age. I would have to disagree with you; I believe we bear no resemblance toward each other. You can see how it borders insulting." He said in monotone.

Tsuzuki sweat dropped, Nagare was very...Thorough.

**Bum, bum, bum! I thought it would be fun...I mean, that one Shiki got into our world, so who says mortals can't come the other way? Please R&R! I hope you enjoyed! Oh, I didn't know how to describe why Nagare thought it was an insult. He just thinks it's insulting to be compared to his SON. Of all people! But, he likes keeping up appearances, so he kinda lied. Tsuzuki's onto him a little...I mean, they look a lot alike and he even talks the same way! Defensive family, huh? Anywho, please keep reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

Why did deserts have to be so harsh!? It was too goddamned hot in the day and it cooled down too much at night. I was no good in the heat...Or cold for that matter.

"Argh! Why am I so damned useless!!?" I screamed. Why...Why did it have to be me?! Why am I the one with the empathy? Why did I have to die so young, and in such a way!? Why did it all have to happen to me?! WHY?!

"Someone tell me!! Give me an answer!!!" I shouted to the sky. I looked down and panted, the heat must have been getting to me. Getting angry when I'm so tired isn't going to help anything anyway...I sighed and noticed I was almost out of water.

I was just nearing the end of the Taklamakan Desert, how was I going to get through the Fuyuu Desert as well? I should just give up and go back now. I wish I still had Riko...Perhaps it would help if I went and obtained another water Shiki...? I sighed.

All this way for nothing...? Well, I should have prepared better, I suppose...I guess I should've taken up Tsuzuki's offer...Ugh, can't change anything now.

I sat down in the sand and began thinking it over. I could keep going, get dehydrated, starve, and face someone who says he hates humans, burned me and I'm going to ask him to join me...I could almost hear him laughing at me.

On the other hand, I could turn around. I'd still get dehydrated, however, not as much. I am hungry...And I could prepare better, and maybe get a Shiki to help me out...I needed assistance.

I groaned as I got up, making my way back to Tenku Palace. All of that for nothing. Although, it was the better option.

I'm starving, I'm thirsty, It's too hot, I think I might get heat stroke during the day, or freeze to death at night, every bone in my body aches, I'm tired, I lied to Tsuzuki...It took all of that for me to pick the right choice? Compared to when I'm in perfect condition, I make stupid decisions.

"Stupid-Ironic-Twisted-And-Messed-Up-Way-Of-Life..." I muttered and braced myself for the flight home.

How's Tsuzuki and Nagare...

"I'm worried about Hisoka..." Tsuzuki whined.

"You're an adult. Don't act like a child." Although Nagare was getting used to it by now.

"But...I'm worried. I'm going to go after him!" Tsuzuki decided.

"Leave him. This is something he has to do by himself. If he can't survive this, then I've failed as his teacher and he has failed as a student." Nagare sipped some tea after his speech.

"That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"If that's what I think, then why would I say all of that?" He said calmly.

"Hisoka is trying his hardest, he's just..."

"Weak?" Nagare offered.

"No. Fragile is a better word, I think..." Tsuzuki said carefully. "He's just a kid, I have this feeling that he needs protection." Tsuzuki smiled softly.

"Of course, he doesn't let me treat him like his age...For some reason..." The smile soon disappeared from his face.

Nagare seemed to think something over for a bit, then said, "What role do you play in his life?" He asked carefully.

"Role? Um...I don't think I'm doing much for him...Or, at least, he doesn't want me to."

"What role do you wish to play?"

"I wish he would just come to me...Whether that's as a friend, partner, brother, or even a...Fatherly figure..." Tsuzuki was a little nervous about saying that part in front of his _real_ Father. Nagare noticed his behavior.

"Why are you so anxious?" He asked calmly, as if the comment hadn't bothered him.

"Eh? Are you an empath like Hisoka?" Tsuzuki was not aware of how insulting Nagare took this.

"I am not a...You're easy to read. Do NOT ever say that word in my presence, ever again." Nagare glared.

_If looks could kill..._ Tsuzuki mused.

"Sorry..." Tsuzuki wondered how Nagare handled Hisoka...Did he treat him so coldly? He also wondered what Hisoka's Mother might be like. He wished he could ask but, decided it was not the time.

With Hisoka...

I knew I had to be more than halfway back, the sun was, once again, low in the sky. This time though, I knew I just had to keep going in the same direction and I would reach Tenku Palace. I didn't feel like stopping right now, and I sure as hell didn't want to land in the middle of a pitch-black desert.

I kept going, I wasn't going to stop unless I was back home...

Well, it wasn't really a home. The Palace was more like a fortress or something.

I shivered as the cold air rushed pass me, why wasn't I thinking? Oh, because I was in a hurry.

What was I going to tell Tsuzuki? He would be...Livid...If I told him I was _planning_ on seeing Kurikara. I told him I was going for a walk, perhaps I could tell him I got lost? For...Was it two days now, or three? Sure, I got lost...I sighed, I hope he'd buy it.

I kept going, exhaustion easing into my system.

Nagare and Tsuzuki...

"You know," Tsuzuki started. "If you're starting to feel tired, you could go to bed."

"Perhaps later. As well to you. You do not have to keep me company." Nagare said, even though he was slightly nervous to be alone at night.

_Yatonokami...He wouldn't be here...Right?_

"Not tired." Tsuzuki muttered.

"Are you aware, he may not come back tonight." Nagare said matter-of-factly.

"I am, but I want to be the one to care for his wounds."

"What makes you so sure he'd have any?"

"It's Kurikara. He _will_ be wounded."

"Hm...I see..." Nagare said thoughtfully.

"I want to be awake when he gets back..." An evil aura crept into the room.

Even Nagare repressed a shudder.

"He'll be fine on his own. I taught him better." Nagare said confidently.

"He's just a young boy! He needs someone to protect him, someone to be the adult so he can be the kid..." Tsuzuki explained.

"How old would he be now?"

"Eight-teen, I believe."

"Mm-Hm." Nagare nodded. "He's a man, he can take care of himself. He doesn't need to be treated like a child!" Nagare was close to shouting.

"He needs to be able to let loose once and a while, act up, rebel, something! But, he doesn't...He locks everything away...It's hard for him to trust anybody...I wish he'd understand that we just want him to be friends with him..."

"What good is trust, your friends can betray you." Nagare said calmly.

"What about love?"

"Love is...fleeting. It eventually leaves or disappears." He said somewhat sadly.

"Have you ever told Hisoka that you loved him?" Tsuzuki wondered aloud.

Nagare gave him a bad look and helped himself to more tea. There goes that conversation.

_More awkward silence..._ Tsuzuki rested his head in his hand with a sigh.

Hisoka time...

I saw that teahouse from before and managed to smile a little. I was getting really close now!

_Ahh! I'm going straight to my room and going to sleep, then, I'm going to have a nice big breakfast!!_ I thought happily.

I saw that the teahouse was, obviously at this late hour, closed. Shoot, I hoped I could get something to drink for my thirst-deprived-sore throat. I sighed as I shuddered once more, it was _freezing_!! How could the desert be _cold_??

The sun was close to rising, I could see from the way the dark blue, almost black, sky had decided to turn a lighter shade of blue. Darn sky has horrible timing. What if Tsuzuki was awake when I got back? I just wanted sleep, food, and something to drink. Not a lecture.

I mean, what is he, my Father?...Perhaps a brother..._Maybe_.

I saw the Tenku Palace and it felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted off my heart. I landed in front of the doors and went inside, feeling more and more tired as I walked.

Nagare and Tsuzuki time,

"I'm going to bed." Nagare rose from his seat.

"G'night!" Tsuzuki smiled cheerfully. He knew Nagare must have been tired for a long time, he had been stifling yawns for over 20 minutes now.

"Good night." Nagare bowed slightly, before excusing himself from the room.

_Very polite...I think I understand Hisoka a little better now. He must have had a hard childhood, but, I'm sure his Father loved him very much..._ Tsuzuki thought, getting sleepy himself. He figured, Hisoka wouldn't be here for at least a few hours. At the very least. So, he left the room and headed straight for bed.

With Hisoka,

I turned a corner and barely saw a man waaaaay across the hall from me. His hair was shorter in the back than it was in the front. He looked familiar but, I couldn't place it. That heavy feeling in my heart came back though...How strange...I haven't seen him around here before...?

I shrugged it off and headed right for the kitchen. First, about a gallon of water to drink, then about 2 or 3 days for sleep.

I'm a teenager, I'm allowed to exaggerate.

I entered the kitchen and immediately drank a few glasses of water. After getting a sufficient amount of liquid into my system, I headed for my room. I entered the room and plopped into the bed with a satisfied sigh.

It all felt like a torturous nightmare. I smiled a little as I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun rose high in the sky before three people realized it was actually _there_. Nagare was the first to notice, Tsuzuki, and Hisoka didn't realize it until an hour after Tsuzuki (which was an hour and a half after Nagare).

Nagare's POV,

I noticed I actually got to _sleep_. I suppose Yatonokami didn't follow me here. This is great of course. I wonder if Hisoka will show up today? Maybe that Kuri-whatever destroyed him...I hope it was painless. He's been through so much........I sighed, I didn't need to think about such depressing things.

There was still a chance he would come back sometime. I did train him myself, after all. He wouldn't let his teachings go to waste! He would be considered a disgrace to the family, Hisoka would never let that happen. He would die befor-...

...That's the problem though. He would. He _did_. He lasted 3 years, who could ever...? Hisoka may be a frail young boy, but, he was also strong in a way...The Father in me hoped he was alright.

I entered the dining room and sat myself at the table. I didn't see Mr. Tsuzuki, suppose he's still asleep. With the time we went to bed last night, or this morning, either way. I'm surprised _I'm_ awake.

Tsuzuki's POV,

Ah, a nice night's (morning) rest. I wish. I was so worried about Hisoka that I barely slept. I even thought I heard his footsteps...But, then I regained my senses and figured it could be anyone.

Hisoka's footsteps though, they were sneaky, like a ninja. He stepped lightly, whether it was because he was trained that way or he was being considerate and trying not to be noisy. I didn't know which. Maybe it was both? I sighed as I entered the kitchen and saw Nagare sitting there, eating toast...That was an odd scene. It didn't suit him, simple _toast~_! Poor toast, it wasn't the toast's fault for being unrefined.

I sat down and starting munching on the toast that was in the middle of the table. I asked for some pancakes and some coffee for me. I asked Nagare what he wanted, but he said he didn't have much of an appetite this morning. I asked when he got up and he told me it was about 30 minutes ago and he had only eaten 2 or 3 slices of toast, how could he eat so _slow_?

Hisoka's POV,

I woke up to the sun beaming in and smiled softly. A nice night's rest! I wish I didn't have to go listen to Tsuzuki now. Ugh, his emotions were going to destroy this nice morning, but, I was hungry so, I had to...

I got up and walked to the kitchen, pausing at the doors. I was nervous, and _very_ hungry. I've said that a lot, haven't I? Oh, Enma! I sound like Tsuzuki!! I sighed heavily and proceeded to open the door, I cracked it open and poked my head in, hoping Tsuzuki wasn't even in there. He was.

Who was he sitting with? He looked familiar...Like...I gasped, I must have done it really loud or made some other noise I wasn't aware of, because they looked over at me.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki jumped out of his seat and ran over to me, then he...Embraced me.

"Tsu...Zuki?" I blushed slightly.

"Hisoka! I was so worried about you! Oh!" He gasped and immediately released me.

"Are you injured? Do you hurt anywhere? Or....?" He was feeling a big mix of emotions. Worry, fear, anxious, anger, fury....It startled me a bit, how was I supposed to react? Oh, I just won't.

"What...? No...Why would I?" I could feel the nervous-ness build up.

"Didn't you go to see Kurikara...?" Slight confusion was added into the mix.

"No..." I said nervously.

"Then where the hell were you!!?" Tsuzuki shouted.

"I was taking a walk when I got lost..."

"For three days?" He asked incredulously.

"Um...Yeah. Sorry if I worried you...?" I felt the guilt wash over me. Whether it was from the lie or the thought of worrying him, I wasn't sure.

Tsuzuki sighed. "I thought...Just don't....Hisoka...Don't do that again, alright?" He smiled. It was a sad, yet, relieved smile.

I nodded shyly. He was being...affectionate again. He says the most awkward things sometimes.

I remembered that we weren't alone in this room. Was it really...? No...It can't be...

"Um...Tsuzuki? About that man...?" I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear me.

"Hm? Oh, a wormhole brought him here. He says he's your Father." Tsuzuki had a feeling of un-sure-ness.

"Y-yeah..." I looked down at my feet.

Tsuzuki grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the table.

"You must be starving, huh, Hisoka?" Tsuzuki was using one of his masks again, showing a happy front and smiling happily. It was just a mask. I've come to accept that he does that sometimes, but, it still worries me...It makes me think of the 'Kyoto Incident' and I don't like remembering that...Anyway...

I couldn't look at that man in the face and so, kept my gaze downward. As we neared the table, I could feel the tension and my...Father's...emotions. There were so many, it was hard to distinguish one from the other easily. I was getting a headache.

"Hisoka?"

"Huh?" I snapped my head up to see Tsuzuki staring at me.

"I asked what you wanted to eat...?"

"Oh...Bacon, eggs and toast. Some coffee too." I told him nonchalantly. I looked at my Father's face, finally. I haven't seen him for...Two years now? He hadn't changed much. He still looked younger than he actually was. He should be almost forty by now, yet, he looked around his 30's or even late 20's.

What should I do? Should I ignore him and sit down? Should I bow to him, as it is the proper thing to do? Should I just acknowledge him, but not seem to care? I need help...Why couldn't there be some sign.

I could feel him becoming awkward as well.

"I didn't think you'd ever acquire a taste for coffee." He finally said. Was this an attempt at small talk or was he sincere? His emotions were too jumbled around to tell clearly.

"It's not so much the taste that I enjoy, rather, the fact that it keeps me awake. I do prefer tea to pretty much, anything else." I tried to use an emotionless tone. I think I did alright.

"I see. That's sounds like you. So, you haven't changed, have you?" He sipped at whatever he was drinking.

It almost sounded like an insult. I could feel my blood heat up.

"Here you go, Hisoka!" Tsuzuki said cheerfully as he put the plate on the table. Oblivious to the feeling in the air.

"Ah, thank you." I sat down, across from my Father and next to Tsuzuki, and took a sip of the coffee. I proceeded to put the eggs and bacon between two slices of toast. It was something I realized was actually quite good when I had to hurry to work one morning. It was quick and easy to eat. It was a matter of convenience.

Father seemed to think it was weird, Tsuzuki was used to my little concoction and didn't pay it any mind. I think Father wanted to ask me about it, however, it seemed like he couldn't put it into words. I bit back a smile, my Father was speechless for the first time, in front of me at least.

I was slouching in my seat as I ate and my Father decided to act like the strict Father I know him to be.

"Sit up straight." He said in a...Small voice. I tried not to smile again.

I didn't say anything but, had to bite back the submissive reply. I sat up a little straighter. I guess it was good enough for him. It was so awkward and the tension in the air was like the lingering air of death, even Tsuzuki felt it.

"Um...So, Mr. Kurosaki...As Hisoka's Father, you must have some funny or embarrassing stories to tell, right?" He had a joking tone.

"Tsuzuki!" I shot him a look, it wasn't really appropriate to say that! Especially in front of me.

Father acted as if he didn't hear that. There weren't many...Uplifting...Stories to tell.

"There's gotta be something!" Tsuzuki pressed.

"Tsuzuki..." I sighed. "There's really not-"

"Well," Father started...What was he thinking of? I never did anything embarrassing! ....Right?

"There was that time when he was about six..." Father considered.

"What is it?" Tsuzuki asked, a small smile on his face.

I looked nervously at my Father, what could have happened? I don't remember much about my early childhood...!

"We were doing some martial arts training and he slipped, and fell into a pond that was nearby." Tsuzuki chuckled and I blushed, I didn't remember that...

"Also," He continued?! "There was a cat-fish living in that pond and it bit him." He was talking as if it was no big deal. It was one thing to tell embarrassing stories (something I thought I would never witness my Father doing...), But to tell these and I can't even remember!

I remember that catfish though.

"Stupid fish...I still have a scar from it, too." I muttered.

"Aw, poor Hisoka!" Tsuzuki exclaimed. "Can I see it?" He asked me.

"See what?" I looked up at him.

"The scar."

"No."

"Awww! But, Hisoka! I wanna see a catfish bite mark scar!"

'Bite mark'? He makes it sound like the fish wanted to give me a hicky.

"No." I turned away from him and took a gulp of coffee.

"But, Hisoka!"

"I said no!" I said loudly, Tsuzuki realized 'No meant no' and leaned back into his chair with a small sigh. He was slightly disappointed and he was...Hurt? Did I say it too loudly and heartlessly?

"Tsuzuki...I apologize for raising my voice." I said softly.

He smiled sweetly. "It's alright. You _are_ just a kid, sometimes it's good to just let it out. Y'know?"

That was it. I wasn't a kid, but, that's all I was in the eyes of Tsuzuki. And probably everyone else. I was just some kid. I couldn't take it any longer!

"That's it, huh? I'm just a kid! I'm just a child to you! I'm not going to grow up any more, but, I wish you'd recognize that I am maturing mentally! I am 18 years old now! I'm not a child!!" I shouted and ran from the room.

"Hisoka!" I barely heard Tsuzuki call my name, he didn't follow after me though.

I needed to get away. Away from everything! I was getting me another Shiki and then heading back to Kurikara's place. I don't care if Tsuzuki starts getting worried. And I certainly don't care if my Father-

My Father. He saw me. I just exploded like that in front of _him_. Of all people! How Embarrassing...!

But, I'm acting like a child, aren't I...? I sighed and proceeded to the forest. Whether I went to see Kurikara or not, I do need another Shiki...

Back with Tsu!,

Nagare had held him back.

"Let me go!"

"He needs to be alone right now." Nagare said calmly.

"No! What would you know anyway?!" Tsuzuki was close to yelling.

"I am his Father."

"Who hasn't been around since Hisoka's change of attitude!"

"That may be correct, but-"

"No! He needs comfort!"

"He doesn't need to be treated like a child!"

"But...He _is_ a child."

"He doesn't think so. And he certainly doesn't want to be treated like one."

"So, I should treat him like an adult...I don't know how to do that!" Tsuzuki whimpered.

"I'll teach you." Nagare said suddenly.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is...Well, it still makes me laugh when I read through it! Poor Hisoka...He's going through so much. Of course, how would you feel if you spent your puberty in a hospital (I'm sure he was drugged up most of the time so he probably doesn't really remember it...) and you're stuck going through puberty? Anywho, the story-**

How long have I been wandering in this forest? For some reason, there weren't any Shiki around at the moment, I sighed.

"Hello! Is there any Shiki around?" I called out. I sighed again when there wasn't an answer. Well, I was talking to myself anyway so, I might as well request, right?

"I'm looking for a really strong Shiki!..." Okay, I was starting to feel a little silly, better wrap it up.

"Who's brave enough to see Kurikara!?" None of these Shiki would want to of course.

I kept walking when suddenly, I came upon a small lake and gasped. It was so beautiful and serene, peaceful...Calming...I felt relaxed here. Although, there was a nagging feeling, telling me that something, or someone, was _very_ close by.

_I wonder if it's a Shiki? Perhaps...Tsuzuki? Nah, I'd feel his emotions or something. Then...Who...?_ I wondered as I walked slowly towards the lake.

I sat down on the grass and decided to kick off my shoes and roll up my pants. I stuck my feet in and found the water to be surprisingly lukewarm. I touched the water with my hand to see if I was correct, it was about room temperature.

"How strange..." I muttered to myself.

"Hey, kid! Get out of the water!" Someone said fiercely, behind me.

I immediately pulled my feet out and turned to see who it was. He had long _blue_ hair pulled into a high ponytail and yellow-green eyes. He looked very caring though...He wore odd clothing, as most people in this world seem to do.

"I'm sorry. Um...Are you a Shiki?" He could be another Shinigami, how would I know?

"Hn? Oh, yeah, so?" He looked at me curiously.

"Uhm...Nothing. Is this your lake, then?"

"Yes."

"I am terribly sorry!" I was a bit flustered.

"Don't worry about it." He waved it off. "Say, you're a Shinigami, correct?"

I nodded.

"So, are you staying at Tenku?"

I nodded.

"I see. Oh, I almost forgot! My name is Teiko, by the way."

That name was familiar. "I'm...Hisoka."

"How old are you, Hisoka?"

"......." I wasn't sure if I should say my permanent age or the age I _should_ be.

"I'm sorry if I offended you?"

"Oh, no! I'm 16, or 18. You pick."

"Ah, you're still young." He said as if he finally understood something.

"I'm not a kid..." I muttered.

"Hm? What'd you say? Speak up, kid."

"I said 'I'm not a kid!'"

"Oops." He said in a small voice.

I sighed. I should be used to it by now.

"Sorry. I should just get used to it. Everyone's just going to treat me like a kid forever, being stuck at 16 and all."

"Wah! I'm sorry!" He looked very apologetic.

"It's...Alright..." Say, I haven't challenged this Shiki yet! Perhaps...

"So then, Hisoka, what are you doing out here?"

"Getting away from everyone." I muttered, losing my train of thought.

"Who is 'everyone?'" He kneeled down on the grass next to me.

"Tsuzuki, and my...Father..."

"I see. Do you want to tell me why?"

"Well, Tsuzuki treats me like I'm still a child. My Father...I didn't have a very happy childhood." Why was I spilling everything to him? For some reason, there was a sense of trust. As if he trusted _me_, so I trusted _him_...Automatically.

We talked for a long time before something in my mind clicked.

"Oh! Teiko was on the list!" I blurted out.

"What list?" He looked at me funny.

"Um! You're a very high-level Shiki!"

He smiled and nodded.

"You're such a high-level Shiki yet, you don't belong to Tsuzuki?" Curiosity laced my voice.

"Hm? Oh, I remember him. He failed the challenge I gave him." He chuckled.

"What was the challenge?" Maybe I had a chance...?

"Are you challenging me?" He held that caring smile.

"Well...Yes!" I had to do this, besides, he didn't seem like the type to do life-or-death battles. But what if...?

"Alright! Here is your challenge!" He stood and I copied him.

He pulled out a small red ball, the size of a marble, and three blue ones, which were slightly bigger. He then cracked open one of the blue ones and put the red one inside. He released them...In thin air. And they floated there.

"Find the red one." He stated simply, a small smile on his face.

I pointed to him almost right away.

"It's in your back left pocket." I said simply, no emotion to it.

"Ack! How'd you...?"

"For one thing, that's how they always do it. Two, I can sense where the balls are."

"Ahh, right...Well, you win!" He chuckled.

"Is this the challenge Tsuzuki failed?"

"Yep!"

_That's almost...Pathetic. Then again, it was a pretty sneaky and unfair trick._ I sighed. Then it sunk in, he was a high-level Shiki and he's mine now! I couldn't help the smile that crept onto my face.

"What are you so happy about, Hisoka?" Teiko asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing....Thank you."

"For what?" He cocked his head like a puppy.

"For the help you will surely give me in the future."

"No problem! I promise to always obey your orders, unless they're _really_ stupid."

I almost laughed at that, instead, my smile got a little bigger. "Well, I'll have to make sure my requests aren't stupid."

"You're a teenager, you're going to tell me to do lots of stupid things."

"Like what?" I asked skeptically.

He shook his head. "Should we go back to Tenku?"

"Uh, Yeah. Sure." We started walked towards the Palace.

"Mr. Kurosaki, I don't know about this...Are you sure Hisoka will like this better?"

"........Yeah...."

"It took you a while to say that!"

"Forget it, alright? I'm sure he'll appreciate not being treated like a child."

"Alright...." Then, Tsuzuki heard a voice, _Hisoka's_ voice!

"Tell me!" He was saying.

"Fine. You really want to know?" A cocky voice said. _I wonder who that is?_ Tsuzuki pondered.

"Yes." Tsuzuki and Nagare got closer to the door and peeked out, down the hall a ways was Hisoka and some other guy.

"I know, because of your teenager-ness, that you are going to request stupid stuff."

"Like what?" He asked airily.

"Like...Helping you pick up girls or get you porn magazines."

Hisoka blushed furiously. "I wouldn't want those things!"

"Pick up...Guys, then? Or maybe sex toys-"

"No! Never mind, forget I asked!"

"Alright." He smiled and Hisoka sighed, as red as can be. He turned around and saw Nagare and Tsuzuki, he froze and tried to turn redder, which was impossi-Nevermind, he did it. He got redder.

"What did you hear?" He asked.

"Not muc-" Tsuzuki started.

"All of it." Nagare confessed.

Hisoka turned away and headed for his room, Tsuzuki chased after, Nagare stayed put, and Teiko calmly walked after Tsuzuki and Hisoka. Nagare wondered who he was.

**Ta-Dah! I was re-reading the manga one night, stuck on where to go with this story, and I noticed the name list (the one where Kurikara's name was crossed out) and I looked up the meaning of each one. Teiko means 'resistance' or 'boat house'. I also looked it up on a different site and it said 'the name of Teiko gives you a need for family, you love children.' and I thought 'Haha, perfect!' **

**I hope everyone likes this chapter! (It's not very serious...Is it? ^^') I promise the sequel is a little more serious! (But still has humor....And a little romance....)**

**um, Enjoy! I'll have the next chapter up soon!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

I walked briskly to my room and shut the door, and locked it. I plopped onto the bed and tried to calm the blush away. Curse this teenage tendency to over-emotionalize, oh, and my pale skin probably didn't help.

A few minutes later and I could hear Tsuzuki knocking on the door.

"Hisoka? Can I come in?" I didn't answer. I could hear him try to open the door and find it locked. He knocked again.

"Hisoka! Please open the door...?" He called. I almost gave in but, for some reason, decided against it.

"Hisoka, can _I_ come in?" It was Teiko, I couldn't really deny him, could I?

I sighed, got up, unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Hisoka...Um...?" Tsuzuki couldn't think of anything to say and so, just stood there.

"Oh, Teiko, this is Tsuzuki."

"I remember you!" Teiko smiled.

"You do?....You're...Teiko...? Oh! _That_ Teiko! What are you doing here?" He sounded like someone who just met an old friend from college.

"I'm his Shiki." He pointed to me.

"What? Oh, Hisoka! That's great! Congrats!" Tsuzuki smiled brightly.

"Um, thanks."

"But, how did you beat his challenge?" He said it as if it was the most impossible and hardest thing evar. Ever.

I tapped the side of my forehead and said, "Easily." Clairvoyance came in handy.

"Right..." Tsuzuki chuckled. I turned around, leaving the door open, and walked back to the bed and sat down.

Tsuzuki took the door open as a good sign and walked in, followed by Teiko.

"Hisoka, where did you run off to?" Tsuzuki asked, worry was bubbling to the surface.

"Forest, I found a lake and met Teiko." I stated simply. I heard a quick thought, a sort of mental note, of Tsuzuki's.

_Oh! Don't treat him like a child...!_ I wonder what he meant by that....?

"I'm glad you're safe...Um...Of course, you would never get hurt! Because you can protect yourself and you don't need anyone to protect....You..." His voice faded at the end as he rambled on and on about...What was he rambling about exactly?

"Erm...Alright?" I mumbled, Tsuzuki was acting _weird_!

"Speak up, Hisoka. I taught you better." I groaned inwardly, I should have re-locked the door.

"Oh, !" Tsuzuki was quite chummy with my Father...What was up with that? Shouldn't my Father be mad and telling him to call him 'master' or 'lord' Kurosaki? Like he did with everyone else. I guess people change...Even him...?

"," He nodded in his direction. My Father was chummy with Tsuzuki! That was the weirdest part.

I didn't know if I should acknowledge his statement or ignore him. I decided to ignore him, and change the subject.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to talk with Teiko privately." I stated confidently.

"What about?" Tsuzuki asked, he always was kind of nosy.

"None of your business!" I said louder than probably necessary.

"Right..." Tsuzuki felt slightly hurt but, like he didn't mind it. "C'mon, , let's go." He said with a smile. Made me feel slightly guilty.

"But, I-" He started to protest.

"No buts! C'mon, let's give them their privacy!" Tsuzuki insisted and dragged my Father out of the room. There's something I thought I would never see. In life or death...in sickness or in health, as long as we both are...would alive be the proper word here? I wonder why that went through my head anyway...Ah, rambling teenage minds are something...

"Master Hisoka? What was it you wanted to talk about?" Teiko interrupted my rambling thoughts.

"Don't call me master."

"You are my master." He cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"My name is not master, it's Hisoka Kurosaki. I don't call you my servant or anything...Besides, you're stronger than I am. And older."

"I see. As you wish. What did you want to talk to me privately about?" He said with a smile.

I noticed he seemed to avoid arguing with me.

"I need you to understand what you're getting yourself into by being my Shiki." I stated in all seriousness.

He nodded as he listened.

"My (hopefully) near-future goal is to get Kurikara to be my Shiki as well. Now, I know what happened in the past with Kurikara and Soh-Ryu and everyone so, if you don't feel comfortable coming with me, now's the time to get out." I wanted him to know that what I want to do is dangerous and if he doesn't want to, he doesn't have to.

"I'll help you." He said almost immediately.

"Wha...Really? You mean you'll really help me?" I was shocked to hear it so suddenly.

"Of course. I just want to make you happy, Hisoka."

"Why?" It came out of my mouth before I realized what I was saying.

"What do you mean 'why'?" He gave me a funny look. "Because not only are you my master, but I also like making people happy. I want to see you smile big and laugh with your heart. I want to be able to see that look in your eyes, that sparkle that only appears when you're truly happy. That's why." He smiled very kindly.

That was a good answer.

I was speechless, he was saying such kind things, and how was I supposed to respond? Should I thank him? Should I tell him that I'm glad he's my Shiki and he wants to help me and wants me happy? What should I say? In a way, he reminded me of Tsuzuki. He was always so kind, no matter what side of me he sees.

We sat in the silence, slightly awkward yet, understanding. I think he wanted me to say something.

"Um...I...Don't know what to say except...Thank you." I didn't even know what to set my expression at, should I smile? Should I keep my emotion-less expression? I didn't even know what to do anymore, that bothered me. I'd have to think more on that later.

"Don't mention it." He smiled.

It was awkward between us, at least on my part, for the rest of the day. Dinner was _very_ awkward, but that was because of my Father. My Father...I still don't know if I should be polite to him, or ignore him, or get mad at him and rebel against him for the first time in my life...Although I sensed confusion in him, it was stronger than the other dozens of emotions he was feeling.

I wonder why he was confused? Was it because he was surrounded by dead people and knew they were dead, or was it me? Was he confused about me, about my death or perhaps how he should act around me?

Why was my life so confusing lately?!

I went to sleep with many thoughts in my mind, about Teiko, about Tsuzuki and about my Father.

Once the sun started shining in the sky, it shined right into my face. I didn't feel like getting up, but pulled myself out of bed none-the-less. I groaned as I thought about the tension that was sure to be during breakfast. It exhausted me even more and I didn't sleep well last night due to odd dreams.

I didn't want to face my Father this morning, I feel like I'd explode at him for all the tension he emits.

But, I sucked it up and went to breakfast anyway.

**Tsuzuki forcing Nagare out of the room was my favorite part. Luckily there are no hard feeling between Tsuzuki and Teiko. Tsuzuki's just glad for Hisoka. *sigh* If only Tsuzuki could read minds, he would understand Hisoka so much better. But, no matter the case, Tsuzuki is just trying to help, and he wants Hisoka to have an easy life (even if he sometimes makes it more difficult, even unintentionally.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Careful! Hisoka says the 'F' word! _Twice._**

"That's why I-...Ah, Hisoka! Good morning!" Tsuzuki smiled at me from his seat, next to my father.

"Mornin'..." I mumbled in a sleepy voice.

"Usual?" Tsuzuki asked. I waved a hand, signaling a yes. Tsuzuki smiled and felt slight giddy-ness. I wondered why and didn't care at the same time.

I slumped in my seat and rested my head in my hands, fighting to keep my eyes open.

"Didn't sleep well?" Tsuzuki felt concerned, I noted in a dull voice in my head.

"Nah, I had a few odd dreams that bothered me in the middle of the night." I mumbled sleepily.

"Odd dreams...? Was...Muraki involved?" Tsuzuki asked carefully.

"Nuh-uh. Life-y dreams, things that have to do with real-life problems." I'd probably look back on this statement (if I remember it) and wonder why I was talking to Tsuzuki so openly.

"Like what?"

"Teiko, Kurikara, life, death, family and you..." I said it one breath and as if it didn't matter at all.

"You think of me as family?" Tsuzuki said hopefully.

"I meant you and then family." I clarified.

"Oh." His hope crashed, but he held some of his happiness up.

My food was brought out and the first thing I did was take a big swig of bitter coffee. I ate and drank (bitter coffee) until I was awake and full.

"Sit up straight." My Father said casually, as he had when I was a child, while he sipped at his whatever.

I tried to stand the tension, it was easier when I was half-asleep. I couldn't stand it much longer, and his command didn't help, not in the slightest.

I repressed a growl at his command, I sat up straighter just to please him, so he wouldn't say it again.

"Hisoka? You look tense..." Tsuzuki pointed out. Gee, you think so? I'm only sitting at a table with my Father, who is partly to blame for my awful childhood (the other being my Mother), while he gives me commands. I thought you escaped things when you died? Oh yeah, Muraki. Never mind.

"I'm not tense." I took a calming breath and said this calmly.

"Really? You look kind of tense to me." He said curiously.

"I'm NOT tense!!" I shouted as I stood up and slammed my hands on the table.

"You seem tense to me..." Tsuzuki said carefully.

I sighed heavily as I slumped back into my seat and put my head in my hands, looking right at the table and trying to calm down, once again. Damn tension, damn empathy, damn Tsuzuki and damn my Father. Damn everyone and everything. Damn it all.

Fuck.

"He gets cranky when he's sleepy." Father pointed out.

"That's true!" Tsuzuki agreed. "Hisoka, if you want, you can back to sleep." Tsuzuki said caringly.

"No...I'm fine." I said in a cold, hard tone.

"Are you sure? Because you seem very agitated, just like when you're sleepy. You should go to sleep if you're tired."

"Ugh..." I let my head hit the table and decided to just ignore Tsuzuki and my Father.

"Are you feeling alright?" I am ignoring people today, so don't bother me, okay? Ah, that rhymed...I feel stupid now.

I waved a hand as I did earlier. Why did the two men who got on my last nerve have to be in this room. Muraki doesn't count because he doesn't get on my nerves, he's just an ass. Note to self, don't say 'Muraki' and 'ass' in the same sentence ever again. EVER.

"Hisoka, get up. You look silly." My Father pointed out. He was getting bolder, I noticed he was calmer while commanding me this time.

I mumbled a curse that I knew they wouldn't hear/understand.

"What did you say?" _Nagare_ asked. I shall refer to my Father by his name...Because I can, it's my mind. Sometimes.

That was it, I sat up and said, "You really want to know?" I asked skeptically.

My Fath-_Nagare_ gave me a look, he wasn't 100% now, but he still had tons of curiosity.

I took a calm breath, for insanity may ensue.

"I said 'Fuck you', happy now?" I tried to hold back my anger towards him, alas, some of it came out in the last part.

"Wha...Why in all hells would you say that?" He was slightly defensive, he's never heard me curse, at him no-less.

"Because I felt like it and you deserved it. You don't know how long I've felt that way..." I had to bite back some of the anger boiling up.

"That is not true. You were always a very obedient boy. You never had a harsh thing to say to anyone." He was feeling confused.

"Because I couldn't! I couldn't tell you that every time you locked me up, I was scared that you wouldn't let me out, you would have just told me to be a man and that men don't share their fears. I hated the fact that you wouldn't let me go into the village to see other children, but I couldn't say anything, you would've got mad at me..." I was really losing it.

I almost enjoyed the shocked feeling Nagare was giving off...

"I couldn't be independent, and you didn't want me as your son...What was I supposed to do? I had to try and gain your favor...My own _Father_ had to be won over. You were just-"

"That's enough!" Nagare shouted. "I will not have you talk this way, it's very disgraceful to your family!"

"I'm dead! I don't give a damn about you anymore! I don't give a damn about Mother, or Uncle or ANYONE!! Just leave me the _FUCK_ alone!" I was fighting back a few things, crying, because I would not allow that man to see me cry. Hitting him, anywhere. I wanted to hit him so bad.

"What do you want from me?!" He shouted back.

"I want you to say you're proud of me or that you love me or-........" I can't believe I said all that after exploding at him...Not something I really wanted him to know.

I ran.

I ran to my bedroom as fast as I could, passing Soh-Ryu on the way and feeling all of that anger well up in me once again. He looked like my...Like Nagare, although Soh-Ryu had long hair, they had the same face.

I reached my room and shut the door, and locked it. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now. I sat in a chair that was in the room and let out a shaky breath. I wonder if I can cry now or if I should just hold it back, like a man......Screw those teachings. I let it out, I let out a sob and another one.

I held my face in my hands as I let it all out. I didn't even know what I was crying about for sure...I know it was because of..._That_ man. Was it because I yelled at him, his emotions, or the memory of the things he did to me? I didn't even want to think about it. I don't want to think of _him_.

I wonder if Tsuzuki will come to my room to check on me? For some reason that was a calming thought. Oh, I wonder where Teiko is? I'll have to look for him later.

One of the most random thoughts just popped in my head as I tried to calm down. I wonder what Kurikara is doing right now? I wonder what he's been doing since he got sealed to the desert. Must be boring as hell.

I tried to think of something random and maybe something to cheer me up...

I wonder what kind of underwear Tsuzuki wears...

Well, let's erase that thought...I'm gonna pretend that thought never existed, because I don't know why it popped up.

I stopped crying, alas, I do not dare go outside my room as I am sure my eyes are red. I decided to open the window and lean out, the air felt nice on my warmed face.

I noticed Kijin playing with Tenko below. Kochin was singing nearby and Suzaku and Touda were going at it once again, Byakko stood by and watched and I noticed Teiko trying to break it up. He wasn't really succeeding, but he wasn't failing terribly. I barely heard him ask Byakko for help, Byakko didn't really do much but seemed to talk to Suzaku.

Eventually the two walked away from each other and Teiko thanked Byakko. They went on to talk about something I couldn't hear.

A breeze blew by and I inhaled the scent of the morning air. There was something refreshing about the air in the morning. I was so calm right now.

Not much could ruin this moment, I hoped nothing would. Boy, was I wrong.

"Hisoka? Can I come in?" Tsuzuki asked softly.

I wonder if I should let him in? I feel embarrassed for what happened but, Tsuzuki was fairly good at not saying things to make me angry, not intentionally anyway.

I unlocked the door, albeit reluctantly. I unlocked it softly and walked back to that chair and sat down.

"Come in." I called calmly.

He opened the door and I noticed he was feeling hesitant.

"Hey, Hisoka, how ya' feeling?" He asked carefully.

"I'm alright. Listen, I'm sorry for that..." I mentally cursed my tendency to blush.

"You don't have to be sorry. You really hate your Father, don't you?" He muttered in a sad tone.

"I just...He's the reason I'm the person I am today." Although that wasn't exactly true, I've changed after meeting Tsuzuki and everyone else at the Ministry.

"I realize I must've changed since I died, but, I can't help feeling it's all his fault...I'm sorry, can we change the subject now?" I wanted to forget about him for a bit.

"Sure...So, what are you going to do next?" He asked in a curious and refreshing tone.

"What do you mean?"

"You've got yourself a Shiki now, do you want to leave?"

"What...?" _No!_ I still need to talk to Kurikara! "Tsuzuki...Can we stay a little longer?"

"I guess so..." _I guess Hisoka wants another Shiki, I was like that too..._ I heard Tsuzuki's thoughts. Well, he was right. I want Kurikara, just like him.

"Thank you, Tsuzuki..." I couldn't help the small smile that spread onto my face.

"Hisoka, I..." Suddenly Tsuzuki was nervous and flustered, it confused me greatly. He was blocking his thoughts, I didn't like that. It was making me nervous and curious and slightly scared, what was he thinking about that he couldn't let me hear?

"Tsuzuki...What...?" I was trying to pierce through the barrier his mind set up. And _failing_.

He walked closer and smiled. "Never mind, forget it." He was still hesitant, but held his kind smile.

"No...Tsuzuki, please tell me what you were about to say!" I demanded.

"Hisoka...You have to stay calm and just let me do something, do you agree to these terms, even not knowing what I'm going to do?" Tsuzuki was out-of-character at this moment, he was so dead serious and I didn't know why.

What did he want to do to me anyway? It _was_ Tsuzuki, it was _Tsuzuki_. How should this be phrased? Might as well let him do what he wants...I guess.

"Close your eyes, it'll make it easier on both of us." He said sheepishly.

I closed my eyes and told myself to calm down. It's just Tsuzuki, what was there to worry about? I could hear him step closer to me, I could feel him getting _really_ close. Even though I was getting embarrassed just sitting in a chair, I knew there was nothing to worry about.

**Annnd, there. I liked Sleepy Hisoka in the earlier part of this chapter. It was fun to write! Especially Hisoka talking to his Father about how he really feels, now nagare knows and understands a bit better I think. Maybe now he won't be so harsh, hm? **


	8. Chapter 8

I take it back!! I had good reason to worry! I felt him lean in really close and there were a number of things I could think of that he could do...He _had_ to choose the last one on the list. He...He...

He kissed me!

On the mouth!

He kissed me on the mouth!! Why would he...?! The second his lips touched mine I shoved him away, my reflexes working at their fastest.

"What's going on here?" It was my Father's voice...!!!

"I...We....He...And then...." My ability to make coherent sentences has escaped me. Would Tsuzuki tell him what happened? I couldn't stand this tension, even if I was the only one feeling it, so I briskly walked out of the room. My face a deep shade of crimson.

I walked as fast as I could without it being considered running, I walked like this until I was outside in the courtyard. I found Teiko and slowed to a calm walk as I approached him.

"Hey..." I said in a (hopefully) cool voice.

"Something happen?" Teiko said immediately.

"No! I mean uh...Let's go find Kurikara!" I blurted out, thankful we were alone for the moment.

"Now?"

"Yeah!" I suddenly had a determined smile on my face.

"Alright...Should we tell Tsuzuki or that guy...Nagare?"

"Uhm..." The smile disappeared as I looked at my feet. "You see...Maybe...I'll tell...Nagare." It felt weird to say his name, it was one thing to think it but, to say your own Father's name aloud was different to me.

"Not Tsuzuki? You sure?"

"Yeah. Besides, I need to talk to Nagare anyway." I wanted to talk to him about a few things and I was tired of ignoring my feelings.

"Alright. I'll wait here for you." I nodded and walked back inside the palace, I wonder if he's still with Tsuzuki? I walked back to my room and didn't sense either of them inside, I passed Rikugo and asked if he knew where my Father was, he said he last saw him heading outside. I thanked him and went on my way.

I groaned inwardly, how many times would I run in and out of this palace? I was ready to leave but, not until I had Kurikara or died trying! Or whatever happens to Shinigami!

I did see my Father about to go outside and called to him, I mentally kicked myself for being so casual with this man. Especially so soon after that fight and then in my room...

"Perfect, I wanted to talk to you, Hisoka." He said to me in his apathetic voice.

"Um, Father...I..." I mumbled as I looked down.

"Speak up, Hisoka." He commanded...Softly....?

"Um...I...About earlier..." I said in a slightly louder voice.

"You are a teenager, you're prone to explosions, I understand." He understood? What...?

"Oh, uh....Okay..." I felt awkward around him.

"I was like you once. In fact, you and I are a lot alike." He said calmly, yet I felt a hint of nerves.

"How so?" That one had me curious, how was I like my Father?

"Everything. Your looks come from me, your voice is similar but not quite the same. Especially our personalities are alike."

"Really?" I didn't think our personalities were alike at all.

"Sure, I had a bit of a temper at your age, although I hid it quite well. I've noticed you behavior around , you are very calm and yet, quick to anger as well. You let loose around him."

Woah, he was right. Why did I let my emotions out around him? ......Probably because...Um...He blocks his emotions really well and so I feel my own emotions more when I'm with him...? No...Because my Father was in the room and I still let loose...How strange...

"Father, you...You seem different somehow..." I mentioned.

"Hisoka, I...I want to apologize for...Everything. I really um...miss you." He said in a small voice, but I caught it.

"You miss me?" I questioned.

"Yes...Everything is getting worse and worse, and sometimes I just wish I still had you around to..."

"To what? I didn't do anything..."

"You were my son. You _are_ my son and just seeing you makes my day a little better."

"Oh...What are you talking about? Is everything alright at home?" I felt strange in calling that place my home, even though I haven't been there in years. It was _still_ my home.

"Erm...Nothing you should concern yourself about. It's being taken care of." He covered up....What was he covering up?

"Mother's alright, isn't she?" That woman also played a big factor in screwing up my life, but I didn't completely hate her. I mean, she was my mother, of course I still love her. Without her, I wouldn't be here.

"Rui is....She's...She'll be fine."

"Be fine? Is she sick?!" I wanted to know what was wrong with my Mother!

"She is...But she'll get better. We have two doctors who are doing everything they can to help."

"Doctors? How bad is she?" I was panicking slightly. _Slightly_.

"She's just having stomach troubles and she's a little delusional. But, everything will be alright, I assure you. These doctors, they seem to know what they're doing." He sounded confident in whoever these doctors were.

"Alright...If you say so..." I let it go, feeling my Father's hesitation on the subject. He wasn't going to tell me much more.

"So, what did you want to tell me?" Father changed the subject with a small smile. That was the first time I ever saw him smile at me.

"Oh yeah! Teiko and I are going after Kurikara...I just wanted to tell you so, um...Just so you know where I am."

"Thank you. I wish you luck and hope you return safely, promise you will?" He demanded in a confident tone. He was acting like a supportive Father, I kind of liked it.

"I promise, Father." I smiled confidently back at him. He nodded and shoo'd me off, playfully. I felt good after talking to him.

"Ready to go, Teiko?" I asked, smile still on my face.

"Sure, something good happen?" He asked, a smile on his face as well.

"Just had a nice chat with my Father. Now, let's go get Kurikara!" Determination laced my voice.

Teiko nodded and we left the palace. We headed to the Fuyuu Desert, to Kurikara's place!

With Nagare,

He walked outside into the beautiful courtyard and sat down on a stone bench under a tree.

"Hey, !" Tsuzuki approached him.

"I did as you advised." Nagare admitted, a smile still playing on his features.

"Oh, really? How'd it go?" Tsuzuki smiled as well.

"Good actually, I think he likes me now. Thank you."

"You're welcome! I'm glad you two worked things out. So um..." Tsuzuki looked left and right and did not see the young Shinigami. He wanted to talk to Hisoka too.

"Where did Hisoka go?" He asked.

"He went off with that Shiki of his somewhere." It was the truth, just not the whole truth.

"Oh, alright. He'll be safe no matter where he goes if Teiko goes with him. I feel more at ease leaving him alone now." Tsuzuki admitted.

"I know what you mean." Nagare admitted also.

Back with 'Soka-Chan,

Teiko and I entered the desert, I was getting nervous at the thought of seeing Kurikara once again. Of course, this time I had Teiko with me, not some low-level defensive water Shiki who couldn't really....Riko, Thank you for saving my life. I hope wherever you are, you are happy and peaceful.

"Hisoka, how much do you know about Kurikara?" Teiko asked suddenly.

"Huh? Uhh...Just that he and Soh-Ryu fought a really long time ago in some war."

"There's more to the story than that, you see, Kurikara was on the human's side, but he was deemed a traitor by the Celestial Emperor and banished to the Fuyuu Desert. He wasn't very trusting of the Emperor since no one's really seen him, so when he was banished, Kurikara hated him."

"That sounds un-fair." I mentioned.

"It does. I didn't play a big role in the war so, I don't know everything but, I was rooting for Kurikara. Silently, of course."

"Hm...Did you actually fight in the war?" It was nice to hear some more of this story, it was also nice to have an intelligent conversation about something other than food or whatever else Tsuzuki rambles about. Eep, thinking about Tsuzuki makes me remember that incident...I should keep listening to Teiko.

"No, I didn't fight. I helped with healing. I'm a water Shiki, and while I have offensive abilities, my defensive powers are good too. So, I healed whoever I could."

"Oh, that sounds nice..." That sentence sunk in and I quickly re-phrased. "I mean, it was nice of you to help. Sorry."

"I figured that's what you meant. No worries." Teiko smiled kindly.

I smiled back at him in response. I was smiling more lately, was it Teiko or was my life improving? Gah, I've been over-analyzing everything lately. I need to just stop and accept things as they are, I suppose.

Night approached quickly and we made camp in the middle of nowhere. The nights were chilly in the deserts (for some odd and stupid reason) and Teiko noticed I was cold.

"Hisoka, are you alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine. For some odd reason, deserts feel like having MPD..." I said with a hint annoyance.

Teiko scooted closer to me, for heat I guess. I looked to him with curiosity.

"Is that a little better?"

I nodded.

I awoke to the sun shining in my face, I guess I fell asleep. I was lying down, not on the sand though...There was also something covering my body. It was making me hot, the sun beating down probably causing the heat I was feeling.

I sat up, noticing I was lying in Teiko's lap with his coat over me.

"Mm, thanks." I muttered in a sleepy state.

"No problem." He took his coat and just held it, probably too hot for him also.

We went back to walking through the freakin'-too-goddamn-hot desert. Damn heat. I hated the heat.

**Slight relationship time! Also, Hisoka and Nagare getting back on good terms was hard to write but fun! So, now Nagare is listening to Tsuzuki! He's noticed that Hisoka acts differently around Tsu and wants to be that also. Nagare has seen the error he has made in his son's life, and he wants to make it better. I made up Teiko's part in their little war. .....Hm, now I can't remember (and all my YnM manga is at my dad's) was Soh-Ryu's name on the list? Ah well, I'll have to read online and find out I suppose. **


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was high in the sky, around 1 or 2 in the afternoon, and was beating down on us. HARD.

"Teiko...Can't you do something to make it cooler?" I whined.

"What would you like me to do?" I think he was hinting that I should play my role as his master and tell him to do it.

"You're a water Shiki, right? So, can you make it rain or something?" I didn't know the extent of his abilities so, I couldn't give an exact order.

"That's all? Of course I can do _that_." He smiled as he made it rain lightly.

I looked up at the sky in amazement. That was so _cool_!

"Teiko...You're, like, awesome." Geh...My teenager-ness spoke. I wish I could take that back. Meh, ignore and accept.

He just smiled as we continued walking in comfortable weather conditions.

Hours passed and I grew nervous, we were nearing Kurikara's place. How would he react to me being completely healed and going back to see him?

I voiced my concerns to Teiko to which he smiled and told me he would be there to protect me. That made me feel a little better, just a little bit. I wasn't destroyed the first time, but who knows what could happen the second time?

I took a deep breath and relaxed as much as humanly possible. I was _not_ going to turn around this time, I had Teiko to back me up and I was not going to chicken out like last time.

Let's see what Tsu is doing...

Tsuzuki was getting suspicious, where had Hisoka gone with Teiko anyway? He decided to ask Nagare.

"?"

"Yes?" He answered politely while sipping at tea or something.

"Where did Hisoka say he was going?"

"Out."

"Where?"

"_Out_." He said with more annoyance.

"Where exactly?" Tsuzuki was getting nervous, annoyed and worried about Hisoka to no end.

"I dunno." He shrugged casually. It didn't suit him, poor shrug, it wasn't the shrug's fault for being too casual.

Tsuzuki sighed heavily and ker-plopped down onto a chair.

"I see how you're related..._No offense_." He remembered their earlier conversation where familial resemblance could be considered an insult.

Nagare just ignored the statement and kept drinking his tea or whatever it was.

Teiko and Hisoka's adventures continue,

Holy _crap_!! I could see Kurikara's place....Calm down! You can handle this! You don't want him to sense your fear! ......Only animals can smell fear...Oh, children are very good at it too. Do Dragon Shiki count as animals? Hm, not sure if that would be a suitable thing to ask....Probably shouldn't if that's what my gut's telling me.

We reached his...Should I call it his home? Is it considered a home if you live there, even if you live there against your will? I sighed heavily, how would I confront him?

I've been sighing a lot also, and smiling? That's contradicting.

Right, as I was saying, we reached his...Home.

Teiko and I entered the big building and I could feel my heart drop to my stomach and flutter at the same time. I wish I could feel Teiko's emotions, if he was scared then I could sympathize and pass the fear off as his. If he were calm, then it would help me calm down also.

I saw Kurikara up ahead and I could feel my hands shaking, his back was turned to us and I took a deep breath. I needed to sum up all the courage I had.

Somewhere else,

Yutaka Watari ran towards Seiichiro Tatsumi frantically.

"Tatsumi! Problem!"

"Oh, I really didn't want to hear that, especially from you...." He muttered as he pushed up his glasses, almost subconsciously.

"I can't find Master Nagare!! He's just gone...!"

"What?! How can you lose a person?" Tatsumi scolded.

"What should we do??"

"Hm...Perhaps...We should go back to the Ministry? They might know where he is."

"Great! Let's go!" They teleported in that instant.

They entered the office, about to ask Tsuzuki and Hisoka if they had seen the Gushoshin, they only saw Wakaba and Terazuma.

"Wakaba, Terazuma, have you seen the Gushoshin lately?" Watari asked.

"Nope." They said in unison.

"How about Tsuzuki and Bon?"

"-And why are you two sitting in front of a computer?" Tatsumi added.

Wakaba smiled. "They're getting Hisoka a Shiki!" She said in a cheery tone.

"Oh...Right...So, they're not back yet...Hm..."

"You could run around and look for the Gushoshin or you could go in there and see Tsuzuki and Hisoka." Wakaba suggested.

Watari and Tatsumi decided to see Tsuzuki and Hisoka. They wanted to check on the progress of Hisoka's Shiki catching, anyway.

Nagare could wait.

With Tsuzuki,

"Where is Hisoka?" He asked again.

"How should I know? I don't keep tabs on my son. I'm not paranoid...Like _some_ people." He hinted.

Tsuzuki sighed. Stubborn Father to a stubborn son.

"Tsuzuki! Your friends came to see you!" It was Byakko, who bounced into the room.

"Friends? Who?" Tsuzuki lost his aggravation and took on curiosity.

Watari and Tatsumi entered the room. "Hi, Tsuzuki!" Watari waved.

"Hey! What're you guys doing here?" Tsuzuki smiled.

"Funny story, we were on a mission, lost the guy, went to the ministry to ask Gushoshin and decided to check on Bon instead so here we arrrrgh!" Watari screamed at the end as he pointed to Nagare.

"Master Nagare!" Tatsumi exclaimed. "What are you doing _here_ of all places??"

"Ah, well, things make a little more sense now." He muttered to himself.

"Your mission concerned ?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yeah, sort-of. It was more about his wife in all honesty...." He felt kind-of weird saying things in front of Nagare, but he figured he must have found out if he was here for a while.

"My wife? What were you going to do to her?" He asked in pure curiosity, as if he didn't care for her safety.

"Um....Well...We got a fax that said 'Investigate Rui Kurosaki', also we need to bring a spirit back with us. Rui is more important however."

"Do you know whose spirit?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It's probably just someone from the lake. A long time ago, it was used for sacrifices. Before Yatonokami was destroyed." Nagare said calmly.

"I believe it is Kasane's spirit." Tatsumi said matter-of-factly.

"Kasane's? But she..." For the first time, Tsuzuki saw Nagare with a pained face.

"She drowned herself in the lake. Right, Master Nagare?" Tatsumi confronted. Nagare just looked to him.

"That is correct." He sadly looked down.

"Why?" Watari asked.

"Our daughter...Died." His voice sounded pained. "More specifically, she was killed."

"Do you know who?" Tsuzuki asked incredulously.

"It does not matter..."

"Of course it does! Killing is wrong!" Tsuzuki said determined.

"It is one of our traditions. While I regret it, it could not be helped."

"Did you...Did you kill your own daughter!?"

"Absolutely not!!" Nagare shouted.

"The who did??"

"My brother!" He shouted.

"He should be punished!!"

"No...It's completely normal. The firstborn should be a son, any sign of a firstborn daughter must be erased." He said smoothly.

"That's..." Tsuzuki looked down sadly. What an awful thing to do...Tsuzuki would never be able to...

"And then, Bon came around, right?"

"You mean Hisoka?" Nagare asked, slightly confused. Watari nodded.

"Yes. Hisoka was born about 2 years later.

"Wow...So his sister would be about 20 years old..." Watari said sympathetically.

"Does Hisoka know about all this?" Tsuzuki asked, if Nagare had never told Hisoka, he would tell him when he came back!

"Of course he does. I told him when he was still fairly young, he might not even remember though." Nagare said thoughtfully.

"Where is Bon anyway?" Watari looked around for the young Shinigami.

"I dunno." Tsuzuki said irritably. "Ask his Father, he knows." He crossed his arms and looked at Nagare.

"I told you, I don't keep tabs on my son. He out somewhere with that Shiki of his." He said off-handedly, as if he had no compassion.

Tsuzuki sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. "Hisoka...I hope you're alright...Why does he keep running away for days at a time?" He whined.

Then, Tsuzuki put his right hand on his hip and pumped the other.

"When he comes back!....I'm gonna talk to him about this!!" He sounded more like a Father then Nagare.

"He's my son." Nagare said. "I should be the one to discipline him."

"Not discipline! Talk! When Hisoka gets back, we welcome him and-" He was cut off by what he saw at the doorway.

"I'm...Back..." Hisoka said as he entered the room. He had a few burns, but it didn't _look_ serious.

"Bon!"

"Kurosaki!"

"Hisoka!"

**Poor Nagare. I like him though. Am I the only one who actually likes him? (Althlough, I'm a little sadistic soooo~) Me and my sister always talked about how Nagare would act if he got a second chance with Hisoka and if he could be part of his life. So, we think he would start acting a little more calm. (Besides, he was probably stressed from Yatanokami before. Now he doesn't have to deal with him (at the moment) and he's refreshed!). I remember reading (maybe not?) that Hisoka's Mother was the physical one. Nagare was the one that locked him in the basement. So my sister was saying, "Maybe he was protecting Hisoka from his Mom? I mean, he was young, she could kill him if she wants." I thought this might be true! (Of course, it's just fanficition.) **


	10. Chapter 10

They said in unison. All of them rushed over to help me.

"Hisoka! Are you alright? What happened?" Tsuzuki asked at once.

"I'm fine...Just a little beat up." I was annoyed that I was getting so much attention! Putting my empathy through that, how cruel.

"Bon, let me check you out, just to make sure." He sounded worried.

"No. I'm _fine_." I protested stubbornly.

"Hisoka, please let Watari check you..." I could feel great fear and worry coming from Tsuzuki.

"I'm fine, I just got a little hurt."

"By..._what?_" Tsuzuki sounded like he was accusing me.

I gulped and chuckled nervously. "I was just getting another Shiki...I had Teiko help me."

"What Shiki would this be?" Tsuzuki felt slight worry and great suspicion.

"Hey, I succeeded. Isn't that what matters?" I tried.

"What did you succeed in doing?" He crossed his arms. He looked very parental.

"Getting another Shiki..." I mumbled, still loud enough for him to hear.

"What is your Shiki's name?"

"Teiko..."

"...And?" He pressed.

"Kurikara." I mumbled in a small voice.

"What was that?"

"I said 'Kurikara'! Happy now!?" I shouted.

"Hisoka-!"

"Way to go!" My Father praised. Yay, I felt all happy and giddy inside! .......Anyway.

"Thanks, Father!" I smiled big. When was the last time I smiled like that?

"So, explain how you got him." He smiled big at me as well.

"Um...Well....It was very difficult, but, Teiko helped a lot! He protected me and I felt...Stronger with him helping me."

"Shiki and Shinigami share each other's power." Tatsumi pointed out with a smile.

"Bon, if you're sure you'll be fine then, I guess I believe you." Watari smiled also.

Everyone was smiling, except Tsuzuki.

"I can't believe you did something so dangerous without telling anyone!"

"I told my Father." I pointed to Nagare meekly.

"You told me you don't keep tabs and you didn't know!!" Tsuzuki whined at my Father.

"Father, that was rather cruel. If he was this worried you could have said _something_."

"If you wanted him to know, you would have told him or told me to tell him." He crossed his arms in a puff.

He looked kind-of silly like that. It was nice to see this side of my Father, he wasn't hiding anything from me anymore. It felt like he accepted me, whether that was due to him ignoring the empathy or not, I'm not sure I want to know.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki whined. "Why didn't you tell _me?_"

"Because, you wouldn't have let me go." I crossed my arms in a puff, imitating my Father.

"For very good reason!"

"I'm alright, I've got Kurikara, isn't that all that matters??" I stared him straight in the eyes.

"You're not getting my point! Hisoka...I was _worried_ about you. You shouldn't have gone because it was dangerous."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" I sighed. I wasn't a child. I'm mentally 18, I'm an adult.

"Hisoka, you're close to me. I just...Don't want anything to happen to you..." Tsuzuki was feeling slight sadness. Crap, I almost forgot about that kiss! He means I'm _really_ close to him...Crap! What am I going to do about this situation?

"I'm fine. So, let's just forget about this alright?" I tried to make peace. Wasn't that usually Tsuzuki's job?

"Fine, I guess..." He sighed in defeat. I had a feeling he would bring it up later.

"If it makes you feel any better, we can go now." I pointed out. After all, I got what I came here to get. Strength, and the power to not only protect myself, but the people I care about.

"Fine. Are you sure?"

"Yes. Oh yeah, , Watari, what are you two doing here?" I looked to them with curiosity.

"Oh...Um..." They looked at each other, nervously. I wonder why they were nervous?

"Hey...Shouldn't we go back, especially for Rui?" Father said.

"Ah, I suppose you're right."

"Oh wait, but, you're not really doctors...I'm not sure if I approve of your mission..."

"What...Father? Wait a minute...Are _they_ the doctors you were talking about?!"

"Yes. Then I found out who they really were."

"To be fair, I _am_ a doctor." Watari pointed out.

"I can't believe your mission was about _my_ family!" I was a bit upset about that. If it involves my family, it involves me.

"Bon..."

"I want to help. They're my parents, I want to help. I'll do anything for the safety of my family." I'm sure that little speech would make my Father proud. Yep, it did. Faintly.

"Kurosaki, I don't know about this."

"C'mon!"

Tsuzuki let a small smile appear on his face. "Y'know, even if you don't let him, once Hisoka's made up his mind I'm sure he'll do it anyway." He put a hand on my shoulders. "Right, Hisoka?"

I blushed faintly.

"Kurosaki, do you promise not to let personal feelings get in the way of your work?" Tatsumi asked very seriously.

"I promise." I nodded confidently.

Tatsumi and Watari looked to each other. Surely, my Mother wasn't _that_ sick, was she? They're probably just exaggerating.

"Alright, I guess. Master Nagare, do you have any objections?" Tatsumi turned to my Father.

"I do. But, I'll live with it. Are you sure you want to see your Mother?" He asked me.

I gulped. Why was everyone so dead serious? No pun intended. Maybe a little. Anyway, it made me nervous. How bad was she?

"I'm positive."

"Is she that bad?" Tsuzuki asked curiously.

The three of them exchanged glances. Watari nodded.

"I'm going to guess that, since Bon is coming, Tsuzuki is coming along as his partner, correct?" Watari folded his arms.

Tsuzuki nodded. "Correct."

"Alright then. Bon, you should know the extent of your Mother's condition. But, how about we actually show you?"

I nodded. Was it really that unbelievable?

So, we all left the imaginary world, I would miss it. It was a....An interesting adventure. The scenery was awesome, the food was enjoyable and the company was...Interesting. I made up with my Father, Tsuzuki...I'm not going to even comment there. Oh, but I'll have to do something, I can't just ignore it. That wouldn't be fair to him...Why couldn't I go back in time and try to avoid that incident!

Anygay-I mean, ANYWAY! .....Why is my mind so random? Is it because I've had to listen to so many other minds that mine just doesn't know how to think normal on its own?

Oh, but, I'm thinking rather rational here, aren't I?

Or....Is this even rational?

Forget it.

Back on topic...

We arrived in the office, where I saw Wakaba sitting on a desk waiting.

"Oh! Welcome back! How'd it go?" She hopped off and stood in front of me.

"It was...An interesting experience. So...It went well." I had a small and soft smile on my face. So much had changed. Just from that short visit.

"That's good to hear. Are you happy with your Shiki?"

"Yes." A simple answer.

She nodded with a smile, when was Wakaba _not_ smiling?

"Who's this?" She looked at Nagare.

"I am Nagare, Hisoka's Father."

"He appeared through a hole thingy." Tsuzuki said, making a circle in the air with his finger.

"Oh, we should hurry back to Miss Rui, shouldn't we?" Tatsumi cut in.

"Oh, yes indeed." Watari agreed. That rhymed.

"Let's get on our way, then!" Tsuzuki smiled. Was this really something to smile about?

I sighed as I followed Tatsumi and Tsuzuki out of the building. Watari was right behind them, all three talking, and my Father was just a step or two ahead of me.

I waved as we left the office.

"Thanks, Wakaba." I called.

I saw her wave before I left.

Now, to take care of this mission. I would make sure that my Mother regains her health. Although, now that I think of it...She did seem to not be all there mentally when I was younger too. I hope she's alright.

Failure is not in option, especially when it concerns family.

This would need to be treated as a normal mission, however. I'm really going to have to suck it up and act professional.

....And if I run into any trouble, I'll have Teiko and Kurikara to help me. And...I'll have Tsuzuki there too....Damn my pale skin and my tendency to blush. I'll have to deal with Tsuzuki somehow...I'll let him bring it up first.

And so, thus begins a new adventure for the Shinigami of Meifu. Will Hisoka be able to cure his Mother? Will Tsuzuki and Hisoka end up together? What about other couples? Also, Nagare knows something he's not telling anyone, what could it be?

Find out in Part 2! ~Coming Soon~

Until next time,

The End~!

**And there's the end! Poor Hisoka with his mind rationality. Parental Tsuzuki was fun. As was guilty Hisoka. Well, this story was very fun to write! And! There's a sequel where they go help Rui and such. It's in the progress of writing. But, should I start posting it or should I wait until I've finished it? **

**Oh, also, when I was watching YnM v.1 the other day...Well, when Gushoshin was telling Tsuzuki about how Hisoka's parents locked him in the basement, there were three voices. Two female and one male. I paused and exclaimed to my sister, "I know who that must be! It's Miya, Rui and Nagare!" And we laughed. (The voices said,**

**Rui voice(?)-He's not my child! (Or something...)  
**

**Miya(?)-He's so weird...(Or something like that...)**

**(I remember Nagare's very well!) Nagare voice(?)-You~ Monster! (His voice was very funny sounding! We laughed.) So, for those who know where to watch (Youtube has it and so does veoh!) or if you own it, play it in english and listen! (I need to listen in Japanese now!)**

**Anygay! (I say that a lot around my sister), This story was fun, (and difficult sometimes) and I hope you enjoyed my silly little story and a glimpse into how my mind interprets this show/book!**

**(whew! Uploaded the last chapters at once!)  
**


End file.
